


When Leaves Fall

by CODE717



Series: Qui vivra verra [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CODE717/pseuds/CODE717
Summary: They meet.





	1. Step Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo thinks he saw a ghost.

Wonwoo was standing a few metres away from him. Everything around him suddenly stops like a scene out of a movie. Everything around him fades and Wonwoo is becoming clearer and clearer by the second until Wonwoo is all there is.

This Wonwoo looks at him with coldness. Jisoo takes a step back. He wants to run away. It wasn’t Wonwoo. This man can’t be Wonwoo. He looks at him like he doesn’t know him at all. He takes another step back. He bumps into someone.

“Hey, is something wrong? Are you okay?” That voice. He turns around and meets Seokmin’s worried eyes.

“I’m…”

“Wonwoo!” He looks back and sees someone familiar. That smile, those eyes.

“Mingyu.” Jisoo whispers as he watches the taller. Wonwoo talks about him all the time.

“Everything’s ready. Let’s go home Wonwoo.” Jisoo hears Mingyu’s gentle voice. This was Wonwoo.

“Is there something—” Mingyu meets Jisoo’s eyes and he stops.

“Hey.” Seokmin places a hand on Jisoo’s shoulder, worry colouring his voice.

“It’s Wonwoo.” Jisoo says in a trance while looking at the man. Seokmin looks at the man.

“Wonwoo let’s go.” Mingyu hurriedly pulls Wonwoo away from them. Jisoo kept staring at the place where Wonwoo stood.

“He’s alive.” Jisoo doesn’t realize that he was crying until Seokmin pulls him in to his embrace and whisper words of comfort.


	2. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo feels that he knows that man.

Everything was going fine. It has been three months since Wonwoo got out of the hospital. He’s been asleep for five years. He did not expect things to be back the way they were.

For one his parents moved out of the country. Mingyu did not tell him but his parents were not that enthusiastic about the news of him being awake. If they were they would have booked the earliest flight back. They were rich the last time he was awake. Still is according to the internet. He lives in Mingyu’s apartment. Mingyu works as an architect like he said he would when they were younger.

Wonwoo tried not to think about them. Mingyu hasn’t told him why he was asleep for the past five years. He can’t remember anything from when Mingyu transferred schools during their junior year.

He visits a psychiatrist once a week. Well, more like he visits an old friend. Who knew stoic Jihoon would be interested in psychology. Mingyu promised him he would tell him everything when he thinks it was right.

“I thought about what you said… wanting a job.” Mingyu said while they were watching a movie in the living room, Wonwoo’s head on his lap. 

“So?”

“So… Soonyoung has this friend, Seungcheol, who owns a bookstore and one of the helpers had to quit.” Wonwoo thinks he missed out on a lot of things the five years he was asleep. Mingyu has friends he doesn’t know.

“I could drop you off tomorrow. Try to get the feel of it. Would you like that?” He felt sorry that Mingyu was stuck with him but grateful more so that even though everything changed Mingyu was still there.

“That would be great.” Wonwoo answers and turns his attention back to the movie. He didn’t know but his eyes starts to droop. It must be the constant tossing Mingyu’s fingers are doing to his hair. He falls asleep.

He dreams. He dreams again of that man he saw at the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are a product of the author's imagination. Any resemblance of such incidents, places or figures to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and or are used fictitiously.


End file.
